


Some Recovery should be Enjoyed

by Spoiler1001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU where Vergil is alive and living with in the tower with alice and trish, F/M, Heartbreak, Missionary Position, Scars, Sensuality, Sex, Slow Sex, aged up Alice, devil triggering, second loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: After years apart and Alice mostly recovering from a kiss with death, thanks in no small part to Dante, Vergil tries to have a little fun and they mostly do, but Alice's skin is coated by scars, many he's seen before and more he hasn't. Their little fun game is slowly melting in Vergil just wanting to experience her alive, because despite her health being much better than it was, she still holds great risk of descending into rapid decline.





	Some Recovery should be Enjoyed

It’s been months since the reunification. Alice was almost growing met on her bones and her hair was getting longer. Her eyes lit up when she looked at Vergil. 

 

Vergil ran a finger or the scar Dante gave her. How she gained the strength to grab Yamato after he got stabbed...he doesn't know whether or not to be angry at Dante or grateful she didn't fall to the same fate as he did. He placed a kiss on her shoulder and dragged his teeth down it, causing a small noise to leave her mouth. 

 

The noise caused something in him to heat up. 

 

“...Vergil…are you really gonna wake me up for this?” she smiled at him, and for a second she looked like she was never ill. 

 

“If you're not up for anything…” he blushed. 

 

“no I am, I just want things to be normal again. And I always love midnight fun. I'm just used to initiating it.” she chuckled and pushed herself over to him and kissed him as hard as she could. Vergil, being the supportive boyfriend he was, supported her head and let her get as much air as she needed. She wore a loose nightgown, so much so that it would have been loose had she been healthy. Vergil felt the skinny straps slide down her arms, almost trapping them to her sides.

 

Vergil fought the urge to snap the straps off, and his practicality won that argument and he just slid the dress down revealing even more skin and no undergarments of any kind. 

 

Ditching the dress he put his ear to her thigh, listening to her pulse and feeling her magic thumping in time with it. He didn't mean to pause during this time with her, but he needed to feel her presence for a moment, even months later and all that changed was he no longer saw her Skelton. Her flesh was soft, lacking the muscle it once had and Vergil would be damned again if he had to watch her collapse again. 

 

Tears built in his eyes as he remembered how she could barely stand when he found her, newly freed from Dante's prison. 

 

Trapping himself further in his thoughts, he turned his head to rest his forehead on her thigh and began to stroke it. Alice, sensing the mood shift an feeling the tears on her leg, sat up and released the pin holding his hair back. White strands fell everywhere Alice played with a lock, causing Vergil to look up. 

 

“don't focus on that, ok? I'm here now, you're here now and that's all that matters. There is nothing outside this room, ok?” she asked, giving him a comforting smile. 

 

Vergil nodded and began to climb his way up her slim figure, blocking out all the faint lines of battles past and placed a kiss on a light brown nipple. “nothing outside this room.” 

 

Alice jumped a bit and laughed. Those soft chuckles turned to moans as Vergil lapped at a small nub of a nipple and bit softly. It died down when he blew softly on it. 

 

Then he turned his attention to her other one. Purrs began to fill her chest and throat as he went to work on her. Finally, he stopped to give her a chance to catch her breath, and when he was done, hickeys covered both breasts. 

 

Alice laid limp on the bed and huffed for breath. “not bad blue. I almost finished just from that.” She chuckled. Her skin was pinkened and her lips were red from biting. 

 

Vergil gave her a smile and placed his lips on her neck, pressing his teeth in. Alice gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair. She started making the demonic call again, this time much more frantic and it made him twitch and claw at the bedsheets. 

 

She was making his inner devil flow to the surface, and it wanted to lay its claim. She was so fragile still, he shouldn't give in to that urge. Her golden eyes were bright and glazed with lust and he was starting to rut against her leg, making a wet stain in his boxers. 

 

He pulled away for a moment to shed himself of the offending clothing. He wanted Alice now. She made a small noise, not quite the mating call, more like a call back to her. Alice threw her head back, exposing the scar on her neck that Arkham had given her. 

 

Vergil shushed her and tossed the boxers away. He kissed the mark and let his hair brush against her skin. She let out a moan and shivered. Vergil dove in closer to her, letting her feel every detail of him, just as he did her. He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes. Her gold eyes fluttered open as she gave him a smile, her pupils expanded so wide they hid the golden hue. 

 

He had no choice but to smile back, his hair falling down to cover their view of anything but each other. 

 

He almost hissed when he reclaimed her as his mate. Alice gasped and her eyes flew open. He froze and watched her reaction, looking for any and all signs of pain. Alice smiled at him and nodded, signaling that she was alright, but the smile afterward showed that she was more than. 

 

The first twitch of his hips was the hardest for him. His demonic side was just under his skin. He could feel the tangy flavor of the venom dripping from his fangs. Alice didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest. She just grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. 

 

She was the antidote to the venom of his existence. Vergil began a slow rhythm to keep himself in check.  He was shaking with the efforts and every thrust hitting something that made her gasp and her moans broke down his resolve even more. The soft little noises that she made only for him made him grateful that she hadn't perished while he was away. If She did…..

 

Tears fell down his cheek and onto her neck. Alice opened her eyes as Vergil slowed his rhythm down to a halt. She wiped away the tear streaks and pulled him down, purring while claiming his lips for a kiss. He felt her tongue tickle his lips and opened on habit, the demonic poison spilling into her mouth, diluting in her mouth and causing their mouths to tingle a little bit. Vergil pulled away and smiled despite his rollercoaster of emotions he went through. 

 

“hey. Nothing exists right now but us.”She whispered, her voice gaining a growl texture. 

 

Vergil nodded and began to jerk his hips again, still fighting to keep his inner demon inside. 

 

“stop holding back” Alice laughed, her eyes brightening and her magic thumping under her skin. 

 

Vergil yelled. Blue and silver scales cascaded down his skin as his hair turned to pale horns. His eyes got dark and he grew, surrounding her and stretching her to her limits. 

 

Alice smiled and let out a gasp with purrs intertwined with it. Vergil twitched and growled under his breath.  Her hair was damp with sweat. Vergil ran his tongue down the crease of her neck. Alice let out a moan and released her inner devil.

 

She had white scales with red shines. Her eyes were now completely golden, no whites, no pupils. Her underbelly was pale and the skin was still scales but as soft as flower petals. She had horns, two big curled and to tint ones next to it. They were the same goldish white that her hair was. She opened her mouth to smile and her teeth were shining white and her fangs were long and pointed. Her moans now had an echo and growl to it.

 

He looked down at her and saw the scar that Arkham had given her, the skin pink and almost human looking. He kissed it as he sped up. 

 

Her mouth opened as she moaned in pleasure. Her eyes closed as she grabbed his arms to anchor herself. 

 

“mine….” Vergil growled, almost subconsciously. 

 

“yes... I would say so.” She chuckled. Vergil brought his face up. 

 

She kissed him and smiled. Vergil felt himself shiver as he neared completion. He shifted as he hit something right and Alice was done. 

 

She moaned as the climax washed over her, pulling her back into human form. Her cheek was now flushed. The sight of her relaxed and worn out because of him, made Vergil finish right after her. 

 

They both made small noises as he pulled out, but not away as he then wrapped his arms around her. She purred weakly, tired but happy. He returned the noise and sighed.

 

She felt so real to him, it was a miracle. he began to stroke her hair in thought. 

 

Alice sighed and rested her head on his chest. Soon her breathing evened and she had drifting off to sleep, recovering from the energy required to release one’s, inner devil. 

Vergil smiled at her and within four heartbeats he soon followed. 


End file.
